Real Hello
by Mad Maggie
Summary: After Sora and Roxas have a falling out, Roxas decides he's not going to just wallow after his ex-best friend. And after a night of trying to forget, he meets someone he's desperate to remember. AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

He handed me the journal we shared to pass notes in class. I flipped through the words as air left my lungs. I felt like tears should be streaming my face but nothing came out. I was dry. He was angry that I didn't tell him everything, that I am a liar. I knew I wasn't. But I wasn't the one that needed convincing. When his constant word-stream ended, I closed the book and stared at the back cover. It took me a few minutes to realize that the word best-friend had been crossed out. My stomach clenched. "If that's the way you want it," I whispered to myself and slowly scribbled those words besides his. As soon as class was over, I didn't even wait up for him, I just let myself leave. I didn't want to wait for more pain. I lost my best friend.

My steps were empty echoes without their constant companion to walk besides them. I could hear his voice coming from behind as he jumped into his boyfriends arms the way he always does. The way he greats it with nothing but open arms and steady footing. Everything in my vision was breaking. I couldn't cry. I needed to, and I wanted to, but I didn't. I left the building and I didn't wait for my ride that day. I didn't want reality to catch up. My black colored converse slapped the pavement. My P.E. clothes tugged at my skin. I just let myself go, all my thoughts, feelings, memories. I became vacant. People and cars passed by me without any notification of their existence in my world. What world? I lost my world, and I wasn't getting it back.

I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. I was away from me. The sense of dread cradled me closer. This was a place of nothing and everything. Houses lined the sides of the small street. The downtown mall not far from sight. I walked around, waiting for reality to hit me. Waiting for that stinging pain of loss. Yet the whole never sucked me in. My books became wet from the drizzle. I looked up, I hadn't even realized it was raining. I sneered at the melting words of my English paper.

After that day, I didn't look for him in the halls, I didn't call or write. All I ever did was focus on the forward movement of my feet. Time to me was an immeasurable object that carried more emotions for me then hell itself. I was winded of my past. The long breathes and hurricane speed exhaustion ended silently. I sat alone and I wrote to myself. This is what it truly feels like to be thirsty when you're surrounded by water.

I remember looking at suicide notes, wondering why I don't do it, and loving that I haven't. I knew I couldn't let my life dwell on him, even though, that's all I wanted to do. I missed his words and our laughter. I also missed his hugs and kisses. All in all, he was what made me get up in the morning.

People say I dwell on things past normal level. I know I do, then again, if I didn't, it wouldn't be me. I was being pulled by his gravity. And honestly, it was killing me. I didn't want to be _me_ anymore. So, I didn't go by Roxas anymore.. I threw that name away. Rox was gone. I wrote my full name on the paper in front of me. Roxas Strife. Roxy was an automatic no. That's the name I wanted him to call me. Roxan…heh no. All I was left with was Strife. I cursed myself and went about rearranging those stupid letters to make a new title for myself. Strife, Stif, Stir, fri, tie. The more I wrote, the more I hated my name. "Why didn't my parents just name me Shit, at least then I could be called something reasonable!" It was after I screamed those words that I realized I was the one shouting.

I closed my eyes as his words drowned my own thoughts. He never wanted to see or speak to me again, and those words broke me. I was invisible to him, but in the end it didn't matter, I needed to move on with my life. He was a wonderful chapter in it, yet he was a finished sentence. I closed my phone after deleting him as a contact. I rearranged my speed dial, and decided to take a shower. I entered the hot water, letting the steam envelope me. The water blended my tears into nothing.

It felt good.

I glanced out of the shower curtain to the picture of me and him. His brown red hair tangled with my blond. Everything about that picture seemed wrong now. I closed my eyes.

"Sora..." I whispered into the endless steam.

I was creating my own illusions. The hidden truth about my tears. So is this what a true goodbye feels like?

And somewhere inside me, I knew the answer was yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lights. They pulsed through me like fireworks. The crowd twisted and ground against the steel railings of the dance floor. The burning alcohol surged down my throat, colliding with my senses. I was bordering that sweet abyss of forgetting. No one here even made a second glance at me. I was underage, but that was lost to the hypnotic chaos of the strobe-lights. Nothing around me seemed real. It was all coated in a fine film of alcohol consumption and a tinge of depression. The combination was almost enough to make me physically sick. I gave another glance at the crowd before taking my leave. It was far into the night and I needed to get home before I passed out on the floor of someone's house I didn't care to know. I was pushed and shoved all the way to the dimly lit exit.

The cold air smashed against my skin with force, quickly sobering me for a brief second. I pulled my phone out to glance at the time. 3am. But that's not what knocked the wind out of me. It was the seven missed calls, four voice messages and one text message from the overly familiar number.

All from Sora. A flicker of hope reverberated deep in my chest. Was this my second chance? Did he want me back?

"Hey kid, you dropped your wallet." I dropped my eyes from the screen and looked back at the voice. His hair was a pure red, almost like blood. His eyes we're a florescent green. Everything about him jumped out at me. I nervously tucked a clump of blond hair behind my left ear, suddenly feeling self-conscious. In the distance of my mind I registered my phone ringing again. That part was shoved into a closet.

"S-sorry." I said. Sorry? Really? Sorry I dropped my own wallet and you happen to pick up. I noticed a smile on his lips. I also noticed a smile on mine. The smell of alcohol and hormones surrounded me at that moment, reminding me I'm standing in the middle of the street gaping at a stranger. I quickly reached my hand to his, tugging at the corner of my wallet.

"No problem kid. See you around." And with that, he was gone. My daze was broken by another vibration from my cellphone. I shoved the overly warn wallet into my long black trench-coat and slowly stumbled down the dark ally.

I was too far gone to talk to Sora right now. My mind was swimming in a sea of delusion and vertigo. It wasn't a far walk to my apartment, though when intoxicated, it does make for a longer, curvier path. Within the hour I reached the well lit building. I slowly stepped into the underwhelming lobby. I got a nod from the bellhop and a quick smile from the front desk. I didn't take much notice. The redhead was on full blast in my minds eye. I couldn't get his body, or his smile out of my thoughts.

In the haze of the redhead and my drunken stooper, I was amazed I managed to find the key _and _slip it into the correct hole. Last time I manhandled the doorbell. With a click and a quick push I was in the dark apartment. I let out my held breath and went about getting to my room. Right as I was at the door, the light flicked on, revealing a pissed looking older blond. I cringed. _Busted._

"Where the hell have you been?" His loud voice was on the verge of waking up the neighbors.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I whimpered. This whole night of choking down my emotions was about to crumble in just a few seconds.

"You were out drinking again?" He snapped. I knew he could see my wobbles and hear my slurred words. There was no hiding it. I was smashed.

"I wanted to forget." I said quietly. This only added fuel to the fire.

"So you drank to forget. God Roxas I thought I raised you better then that! And how the hell did you get your hands on liquor?" There was a hint of venom in his words. I'd done it now. He wasn't angry, he was disappointed. Now I really did feel bad for the neighbors.

"They didn't even notice I was there." I responded. I let my gaze fall to the floor. The tears came. The anxiety came. Even the throbbing pain of loss came. Everything I'd worked to push away was now overflowing.

"Oh now you feel bad. Not before you make a stupid decision, but after. Roxas, I want to know what the hell was so bad you had to drink to forget." His voice was a low hiss now. That made me snap. The fire behind my eyes glared at the tall man in front of me.

"Sora told me he never wanted to see me again. He dis-owned me. He just left our friendship behind. Why? For a stupid rumor. He didn't even hear me out. He just left me alone to rot. And for the past two days I've done nothing but fight the emotions but..." I gasped for air. More tears fell to the cream colored carpet below. Feeling a little too wobbly on my feet, I dropped to my knees. The world around spinning. "But, they just won't go away." I choked out the last part. Dad looked shocked. I was in awe of myself. I didn't know why I felt the need to confess everything to him. But he seemed to be the only one there for me anymore. "Daddy, can I have a hug?" I whispered. It didn't even take 10 seconds for strong arms to wrap around me. I nuzzled close, letting my tears just fall like rain.

"Shhhh its ok." He encouraged. I could barely hear him over my sobs. I felt him lift me from the hard floor and bring me into my room. He placed my shaking form on the bed, tugging my shoes off and flipping the covers over me. "Roxas, listen to me. I love you. You're my world. You're the best son I've ever had." He cooed. I managed to crack a smile. I knew he was setting himself up for a cliché line.

"I'm your only son." I said quietly. It was our thing. Cliché as it was, it always made me feel better.

"Yes. You're my miracle. Now get some sleep. You can stay home from school tomorrow. I'll allow it just this once." His gentle words were enough to carry me off to dreamland. It was nice knowing I had someone in my corner. Even if it was my Dad.

"I love you Cloud." I whispered faintly. His name sending good vibrations through me, rocking me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to a fresh argument breaking out in the distant kitchen. I tried to ignore the booming voices to no avail. I sighed and shoved the blankets off of my achy body. The world went into spin mode before I could catch any sort of balance.

"This sucks." I moaned out loud.

"Yeah, hangovers will do that do you." A deep male voice came from my doorway. I slowly turned my head to the black haired man.

"Zack, what are you doing here this early?" I said, trying to act calm while the pounding in my head reminded me of the stupidity I suffered through last night.

"I'm here to visit my boytoy, oh and cloud too." He snickered. I could hear cloud snapping at him from the other room. I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Zack had been like a big brother to me since he and my dad got together.

"I hate to tell you this Roxas, but, your adopted." He pretend sniffled at the comment. I only laughed harder.

"I hate to tell you this Zack, but it's old news." I said, throwing a pillow at the man, who was now taking it upon himself to run away. I quickly got dressed in some overly large slacks and white shirt, ignoring the pummeling my head was dishing out. It was old news. Everyone knew Cloud had adopted me from the streets. He was 19 at the time, leaving me a whopping seven. Ten years later, I've fallen into the roll of son. I really do consider Cloud my dad.

"You coming squirt?" Zack barked from the other room.

"Just a second." I yelled back, shuffling through the piles on my floor to find my phone and wallet. As I picked up the folded fabric from the floor, the memory of the redhead came crashing into the forefront of my brain. My cheeks went from ice-caps to volcano in 2.4 seconds. Goddammit, was I really crushing on a dude from a club? And one I'd probably never see again. Well hey, good fantasizing material for later.

"Hey Rox." Cloud said from behind the cream colored counter. I nodded at him, quickly sitting besides Zack. I let my head rest on his rather muscular chest. His face was hazed over with a distant look. I smiled. Perfect timing.

"So Zack, when are you proposing to my dad?" I said. That snapped him out of his daydream. The blush on Zack's face could fry an egg. The one on my dads face could fry a burger. I was laughing so hard I could barely keep myself in the chair. That is, until Zack decided to get even by flipping me onto the carpet.

"Dad, Zack's picking on me!" I whined.

"Good." He snapped. I got up and jogged to my room, leaving the two lovebirds to discuss what I had just said. I snagged my black hoodie from my ruffled bed and headed out the window. I had a free day from school hell, might as well make the most of it.

It wasn't long before the sunny day contorted into a rainstorm. People were running and squealing from all sides of everywhere to get dry. I didn't mind the rain, it was almost cleansing.

I could feel the life around me melting in with the ethereal rainstorm. The clear liquid plastering my blond hair around me. It had a dizzying affect, pulling me into a blur of thoughts and emotions. I considering crying. No one would be able to tell.

"You look wet." A calm voice said from behind me. I almost gave myself whiplash seeing who the voice came from.

"You." I said, forcing myself not to stutter.

"Me." The handsome redhead from last night chuckled, cocking his head to the side. "Want to borrow my umbrella?" He asked.

I couldn't help but smile at the offer. It didn't take me long to press up against him. Everything about the man was intriguing; his blood red hair, his green eyes, the way his smile curls up slightly at the edges of his mouth. Even his fashion sense gave me pause. The long black coat, black gloves, black pants and black shoes gave off the sense that he might like black. I had worn a similar outfit the night before, with the lack of gloves and my blue converse.

"Why are you out here in the middle of a rainstorm?" He asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"I needed a way to get lost, this just seemed like an easy way." I said, a little pain leaking into my reply.

"I see, well it happens to the best of us." His voice was steady and calm. Something I hadn't heard in a while.

"Where are we going?" I chirped out. Was my voice really that awkward all the time?

"Back to my place." Once again, his voice was as steady as a flat line. I giggled at the thought.

"I don't even know your name." I stated. Why couldn't my voice be as confident as his?

"I don't know yours." He said back, his tone was getting a little snippy.

"I'm a nobody. It's not worth learning my name." I whispered. I let my words fall away with the rain. Much like my old self, those words were washed out with the falling water.

"I'm more or less the same. I'm a nobody too." He said, I didn't even know he heard me. I guess my facial expression betrayed the confusion I was feeling, because he let his free hand rest on top of my head and ruffle my hair. "I'm the nobody you can call Axel though." He chuckled. He stopped, reaching his hand into the apparently deep pocket. I could hear the jingle of keys. I looked up through the red umbrella to notice a rather tall apartment building.

"You live here?" I asked. Stupid question, but I couldn't stop it before it escaped my lips.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He smirked. God he looked good when he smirked.

"N-no." I said, lowering my head, a blush filling my cheeks.

"No worries little nobody, I mean no harm." He spoke softly. With that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the warm lobby. His hand in mine made a smile appear on chapped lips.

I'll have to get lost in the rain more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad peeps are actually liking this story. I'm having a dandy ball with it. This chapter is short. _ONLY_ because the next one is like...really long. And this was the best place to cut it off without ruining too much. But I'll post the other one soon. Maybe even today. Rawr. **

**Love love.**

**M.M.**

"You know, you really should wear better fitting clothes if you're going to lose yourself in the rain." Axel said, plopping a rather fluffy towel down on my head.

"Trust me, making it rain wasn't on my to-do list." I said, ruffling my blond hair into the soft fabric. His apartment was rather nice. None of the furniture matched, even the odd rugs strewn about seemed out of place. But with all of the non matching, it seemed to all blend together.

"So, _Nobody_, what was on your to-do list for today?" he asked, genuinely showing interest. I could see the beginnings of a smile working at his pink lips. If anything on earth made me weak at the knees, those lips were it. I'd always been attracted to guys. It seemed to run as normal between me and my dad. But this was different, this wasn't crushing on a random magazine picture as I let myself melt into my own touch. This was me going to a random apartment with a random guy and feeling quite at home.

After my head was satisfactorily dry, I placed the towel on the floor and sat down.

"Distractions. Wondering the streets. Stuff along that line." I said, a twinge of memories found their way into my words, so I quickly shushed and looked down.

"Trying to forget something then?" Axel said, cocking his eyebrow, a smile fully spread out along his face.

"You could say that." I whispered. This was not a subject I wanted to be on. It didn't take me long to force the tears down again and put on my blank face.

"A girlfriend maybe?" I snorted at the comment.

"Me, with a girl? Oh that's funny." I said, realizing my voice was a tad lighter now.

"What does that mean?" Axel pressed, probably seeing the ease flow into my features. This was a subject I could handle.

"I'm gayer then the reading rainbow." I calmly stated as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Oh good, at least you're not homophobic." He chuckled. I found his laugh to be almost whimsical. It wasn't forced like mine has been. It was true. Something I seemed to have forgotten.

"I have to go." I said, picking myself up from the towel. His face fell a little. Was it just me, or did he seem sad about that?

"See you around then Nobody." He called after me lamely. It was then that I decided Axel was a name I wanted to remember from now on.

"Roxas." I whispered, my left hand clutching the doorknob.

"What?" It was almost like a gasp coming form his lips instead of a world.

"My name." I said. "It's Roxas." And with that, I turned the knob and jetted into the cool hallway. Axel's scent lingered with me as I dashed through the drawn out hallway. Pieces of light fractured through the glass windows as I made my way out into the coming rain. I welcomed the wet, it was a salvation to the crazy my head seemed to be forming.

It wasn't long before my legs began to thrust me forward into the on-coming downpour. It didn't happen like I thought it would.

Life, I mean.

I thought Sora and I would be joined at the hip late into our 80's. I thought I'd find a lover in a quiet way. Maybe after I'd graduated high-school.

Something shifted now. After Sora, my dad _and_ Axel, I was sure I wasn't meant for the lifeless path I was headed down. There was something our there for me, something powerful. I was no longer meant to sit down and let my life play out like it had for the past 17 years. I needed a change. I needed to do something.

I needed to _live._

My feet made up their mind as well, turning me around. I had known Axel all of twelve hours. All of which he'd been haunting my every thought. He even out-louded Sora, which in my current thought process was hard to do. So what if I only knew his name? So what if this might be the craziest thing I've ever done. _Ever._

I was going to go for it.

I slammed into the lobby door of Axel's apartment. The long run causing my lungs to wheeze in what little air they had. I felt a tingle spread through my body. It was pure delight.

I came to Axel's door, staring down the wood with a death glare. My hand balled into a fist, pounding on the entrance I had escaped out of only minutes ago. I was drenched again, but that thought didn't even register. Not much registered for me at that moment really. I was just going to be spontaneous. And Axel was my victim.

"Who's there?" I heard his sultry voice come from the other side. I groaned in knowing what that voice was capable of doing to me.

"It's Nobody." I gasped out, my lungs finally coming down from their spasms. The door clicked open, to reveal a shocked looking redhead.

"Forget som-mmph." My lips crashing onto his cut him off. I was pretty darn proud of myself for being brave. Then I felt something I hadn't expected at all.

_He kissed back._

**SEE! I told you I had to cut it off here!**

**Yay for finally getting to the juicy bits.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Yay for another chapter! Yes, it's about to get a little weird. But don't worry, it's still all about AkuRoku. Dont worry, MWAHAHAHAHA. **

**Ehem.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story. **

**And how about some of those reviews you guys know you love to give me?**

**M.M**

I could tell you that sparks flew when our lips met, or that it was love at first kiss. But it really wasn't. The kiss was simple. His lips were as soft as petals, and they had a warming effect on my body. That's what it was, his kiss warmed me, even in my soul.

"Roxas?" He asked in a hushed tone. I hadn't even realized our kiss had broken.

"Axel." I said back, looking into those daring green eyes. Everything about him made my heart pound.

"You're not a nobody." He whispered, once again locking his lips onto mine. I leaned into the new feeling that was coursing through me, entangling my fingers into his flaming red hair. I moaned into his petal soft lips, urging him on. He lowered his hands down my sides, massaging my butt as he ground his hips into mine.

"I've never done anything this spontaneous before." I gasped out, his kisses and ministrations ebbing their way down my jaw and into the crook of my neck.

"I've never wanted to be this spontaneous before, you're the first I've felt the need to jump on impact." His said into my tingling flesh, sending the vibrations singing through me.

"Then jump me." I choked out. His eyes widened with surprise. I wasn't even sure what was going on anymore, the only sense I had left was now rushing into the growing bulge in my pants. I had merely met this man less than a day ago, but I couldn't stop the rush that his voice alone gave me. Now with his touches and kisses, I was lost in him.

"Gladly." He said, lifting my legs up and shoving me into the room, slamming the door behind him. He wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding into my ever growing need. A low moan escaped his mouth, making my heart pound to life. I was up on the kitchen counter and panting when he took a step back to look at me, pure lust raging in his eyes. My face was flushed, my lips were swollen and all I could think about was wanting more. Our eyes made contact for a good three minutes before he crashed his body into mine, pinning me down next to the sink. A gasp of pure delight left my lips when his wondering hands found my inner thigh. He began to cup and dance his fingers around my still clothed flesh, bringing new meaning to the word intoxicating. I had never been so hard in my life, it was almost painful.

"Axel, you home man?" A voice came from the living room. I froze mid grope.

"Yeah, can you come back later?" Axel said, lifting his lips from from mine.

"It's import, it's about Sora." Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. Could they be talking about my Sora? "He never made it home after trying to find a friend of his, we should find the kid and talk to him, I think his name was Roxas." It took everything I had not to scream. Sora was missing? Oh god...I never called him back last night. I was probably his last hope. Oh god oh god oh god. I swallowed pure agony down my throat, letting it burn its way down. I also noticed Axel staring at me. His green eyes drawn in confusion.

"We're in the kitchen." Axel said. We soon heard foot steps and a long sigh.

"Jeez, who's this guy?" The stranger asked.

"Demyx, this is Roxas, Roxas, this is Demyx." It was the other blonds turn to stare at me in shock.

"Roxas...wait. Do you know a boy named Sora? About your height, brown hair, kinda perky all the time?" He asked sternly.

"Yes." I replied bowing my head. This was too much. I ran to Axel unaware that he would be even remotely connected to the boy I so desperately wanted to forget in my life.

"You do?" Axel sounded shocked.

"He's my ex-best friend." I whispered. "He's the one I've been wanting to forget."

"I see, did you talk to him last night?" The man named Demyx chimed in, reminding me of his presence.

"He called me several times, texted me even. I was too busy thinking of Axel to call him back." I said truthfully.

"Can I see your texts then?" Demyx asked. I nodded my head and tossed him my phone. I turned my head to face Axel again. The man was staring at my intently. "Yeah, just saying you should call him, that he found something that explains everything." Demyx sighed. I inwardly groaned, wishing the other blond would go away. "Axel we need to tell him." There was Demyx again. Still talking as my lust for the red-head sank. The moment was gone.

"Alright. Come Roxas." Axel picked me up off the counter and carried me into the living room, setting me gently on the couch.

"Roxas, what do you know about Sora and his 'Private' life?" Demyx asked me. I thought about the loaded questing for a second. How much did I _actually _know about my best friend. I knew a lot I thought. Up until a couple months ago.

"I knew everything about him until about mid march. He changed, starting avoiding me. He wouldn't look me in the eye anymore. He wouldn't even call me by name. Then three days ago, he told me he couldn't be friends with me anymore, said I was lying to him. He shunned me, pushed me aside like I was yesterdays leftovers. He just walked away from me." I whimpered the last couple words. It was a pain I was never going to be able to let go of. Demyx and Axel looked at each other then back at me, understanding flooding their eyes.

"Roxas, do you know anything about a 'Organization XIII'?" Apparently it was Axel's turn to ask me. A flashback surged through my mind. I hadn't thought about that until they brought it up.

"I saw the name once, on a notebook Sora had. It was laying on the bed when I came over. He was in the shower at the time and I just started flipping through it. I saw a couple diagrams, maybe a sketch of a face here and there. Why?" I was starting to get curious. Then a strange thought hit me. "They are the ones who took him, aren't they?" I said, directing the question at the tall blond. Apparently I caught him off guard, because he lost the words he was about to say.

"We think so." Axel said, resting a hand on mine. I snatched my fingers from his. I was so close to giving it all to him, and now, all I wanted to do was hide under my blankets and cry. I saw a flash of hurt dart into his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Who are they?" I asked, once again staring down the one called Demyx.

"They make people." He whispered.

"They what now?" Yeah, they lost me.

"It's a group, very underground. They make people from other people. Once they have your name, they can control you. It's probably why Sora stopped using your name. And why he cut you lose. You were in danger as long as you were by his side." Demyx looked down at his feet, shuffling the black combat boots from side to side.

"Sora got involved through a mutual friend of ours. He wanted to find his real parents, so he went to the company that controls. They did as he asked, but for a price." Axel said, I could tell from his expression that he felt bad about all of this. Maybe I did want to hold his hand, but at the moment, my brain couldn't function as needed.

"The price was him. He started out scouting people, finding compatible specimens for their experiments. Unfortunately, Sora himself was compatible." Demyx said, forcing one of his boots to make a smile pattern in the carpet.

"So why didn't he ask for help? Why didn't he tell me any of this and why in gods name do you two know so much?" I snapped. All of this was a complete overload to the boy I used to call my best friend. None of this was like Sora. I thought he was happy with the family he had like I was. Why? Tears started to stream down my already flushed face. I didn't see the need to hide them anymore.

"Because, you're compatible too. If he even mentioned your name, you would have been taken in a heartbeat." Demyx sighed. So I was compatible? But for what exactly?

"What am I compatible for? And how do they control you with a name?" I bet it was hard to understand me through the crying and the sniffling. I didn't care. I just didn't give a rats ass anymore.

"Because, once they know your name, they can control your life. They can find out your identity. And if they take you, they can manipulate the system to make it seem like you just died or ran away. No one would look for you." Axel said, this time being more persistent and pulling me into a full on hug. I crumpled into his arms. It hurt so much to hear this, and he was so inviting.

"We know so much because we used to scout as well. We worked with Sora on a couple occasions, until we paid off our debt to them anyway. We both got out before they could test us." Demyx chimed, a small smile spreading through his lips, probably at the memory of freedom.

"So, what happens once they take you?" I asked. This brought sheer horror to their faces, and I knew it wasn't good.

"They keep you for seven days in a cell. That's when they do all the tests. Then, after they have your genetic code down, your memories implanted and your blood on standby, you're taken down to the T room, where they take your body and mend it into other people, making the half, whole." Demyx's voice wasn't even a whisper. It was too drenched with sadness to be that. The company was a death sentense.

An idea flashed through me. It was the same feeling that pushed me towards Axel just an hour before. It was a knowing deep within my gut.

It was up to me to get Sora back.

**So what did you guys think? I had to give Roxas something to do. So, just a heads up. Next chapter is a lemon. So, yeah.**

**Have a good day/night.**


End file.
